


La mejor opción para Rokudo Rinne

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: F/M, Mención de Agatha, Mención de Rokumon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Day 03 - By Your Side/A tu lado
Relationships: Mamiya Sakura/Rokudou Rinne





	La mejor opción para Rokudo Rinne

_#RinSakuWeek 2017 – 10-16 July_

_*_

**Day 03 - By Your Side/A tu lado: La mejor opción para Rokudo Rinne.**

*****

Estar una tarde al lado de Mamiya Sakura era definitivamente tranquilo, Rokudo Rinne podía saberlo en comparación a cuando tenía que compartir con otras personas; Agatha era un buen ejemplo de incomodidad aunque duda de si hay alguna persona que se sienta cómodo junto a ella cuando comienza con sus excentricidades y derrocha dinero por ingenua, otras pueden ser las amigas de la chica, muchachas agradables pero a la primera vista de algún fantasma ellas escapaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. Podría entrar en tema los chicos que frecuentan su casa, pero prefiere no recordar al loco de las cenizas sagradas, al demonio con demasiado tiempo libre o a su amigo de la infancia que enserio necesita conocer a más gente.

No, definitivamente estar con Mamiya Sakura era mejor que estar un par de minutos con cualquiera de esos personajes que se le cruzaron por la mente. Tal vez y sólo tal vez Rokumon podría ser una excepción a esta regla, pero Rokumon no es una persona, así que ella seguía siendo la mejor opción para pasar una tarde tranquila en cualquier lado, o un día, incluso pasar una semana juntos estaría bien para Rinne.

¿Ella pensaría lo mismo?


End file.
